swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legacy Collection (toyline)
The Legacy Collection is one of Hasbro's action figure line for 2008-2009. The other Collection line for 2008-2009 is The Clone Wars Collection which focuses on the 3D animated film/TV series merchandise. = History = ---- This collection will feature merchandise for the rest of the Star Wars saga. Ranging from the movies to Expanded Universe. It will feature only "realistic" figures. Each figure this time will include a unique droid part for the tie-in "Build-A-Figure" system "Droid Factory". They each have universal connectors for customization. Each wave will have one unique never before released droid. Waves with 8 new figures builds two astromech droids. Waves with 6 new figures builds one protocol droid. The series will begin with Wal*Mart's 6 unique "Droid Factory" 2-packs. The line will include 30 figures in its basic assortment. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- Basic 2008 Wave 1 Return of the Jedi *BD 1 Han Solo *BD 2 Luke Skywalker *BD 3 Chewbacca *BD 4 Leektar & Nippet *BD 5 Ak-Rev *BD 6 Yarna D'al' Gargan *BD 7 Bane Malar *BD 8 Darth Vader *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R4-D6 R7-Z0 Wave 2 Clone Wars *BD 9 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 10 Clone SCUBA Trooper *BD 11 Saesee Tiin *BD 12 Padmé Amidala *BD 13 IG Lancer Droid *BD 14 Mon Calamari Warrior *BD 15 Quarren Soldier *BD 16 Clone Trooper *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R4-J1 R7-T1 Wave 3 Repacks & Repaints *BD 17 Clone Trooper Coruscant Landing Platform *BD 18 Jodo Kast *BD 19 Yaddle & Even Piell *BD 20 Saleucami Trooper *BD 21 Count Dooku Holographic Transmission *BD 22 Imperial Engineer Star Wars: Battlefront II *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: 5D6-RA-7 Wave 4 Revenge of the Sith *BD 23 Stass Allie *BD 24 Commander Faie *BD 25 General Grievous *BD 26 Bail Organa *BD 27 Breha Organa *BD 28 FX-6 *BD 29 Clone Trooper (327th Star Corps) *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: MB-RA-7 Wave 5 A New Hope *BD 30 Luke Skywalker *BD 31 Han Solo *BD 32 Spacetrooper *BD 33 Jawa & WED Treadwell Droid *BD 34 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 35 Pons Limbic *BD 36 Wioslea *BD 37 Trinto Duaba & Dice Ibegon *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R2-L3 R5-A2 Wave 6 The Empire Strikes Back *BD 38 Luke Skywalker *BD 39 Emperor Palpatine *BD 40 Captain Needa *BD 41 Princess Leia *BD 42 Hoth Rebel Trooper *BD 43 Ugnaught *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: U-3PO Wave 7 Attack of the Clones *BD 44 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 45 Beru Whitesun *BD 46 Owen Lars *BD 47 Captain Typho *BD 48 Episode III Concept Art Anakin Skywalker *BD 49 Tarados Gon *BD 50 Anakin Skywalker *BD 51 Jango Fett *BD 52 Clone Pilot *BD 53 ARC Trooper *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: HK-47 2009 Wave 7.5 Greatest Hits *BD01 Luke Skywalker *BD02 Han Solo *BD03 Spacetrooper *BD04 Jawa & WED Treadwell Droid *BD05 Darth Maul Wave 8 The Phantom Menace *BD06 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD07 Gungan Warrior *BD08 Queen Amidala *BD09 Rum Sleg *BD10 Darth Sidious Hologram *BD11 Clegg Holdfast *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: L8-L9 Wave 8.5 Greatest Hits *BD12 Biker Scout *BD13 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD14 Anakin Skywalker *BD15 Jango Fett Wave 9 Return of the Jedi *BD16 Luke Skywalker *BD17 Princess Leia *BD18 Ewoks *BD19 Nien Nunb B-Wing Pilot *BD20 Major Panno *BD21 Giran *BD22 Malakili *BD23 Nikto Gunner *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R3-M3 R5-C7 Wave 9.5 Greatest Hits *BD24 General Grievous CANCELLED *BD25 Saleucami Trooper *BD26 ARC Trooper *BD27 Clone SCUBA Trooper *BD28 Ugnaught Wave 10 A New Hope *BD29 R2-D2 *BD30 Han Solo *BD31 Chewbacca *BD32 Imperial Scanning Crew *BD33 Hrchek Kal Fas *BD34 Leesub Sirln *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R3-A2 R4-P44 Wave 10.5 Greatest Hits *BD35 Padmé Amidala *BD36 Boba Fett *BD37 Clone Commander Deviss *BD38 Concept Art Ki-Adi-Mundi *BD39 Jawa & Security Droid Wave 11 Revenge of the Sith *BD40 Concept Art IG-88 *BD41 Utai *BD42 Jeremoch Colton *BD43 Agen Kolar *BD44 Clone Commander Cody *BD45 Plo Koon *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: YVH-1 Wave 11.5 Greatest Hits *BD46 Stormtrooper *BD47 Commander Bacara Wave 12 The Empire Strikes Back *BD48 Episode V Concept Art Snowtrooper *BD49 AT-AT Driver *BD50 Cloud City Wing Guard - Sergeant Edian *BD50 Cloud City Wing Guard - Utris M'Toc *BD51 Luke Skywalker *BD52 R2-X2 *BD53 Willrow Hood *BD54 Zuckuss *BD55 Snowtrooper *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: HK-50 Wave 13 Expanded Universe (Toys 'Я' Us) *BD56 Dark Trooper (Phase I) *BD57 K'Kruhk *BD58 Spacetrooper *BD59 Jacen Solo *BD60 Jaina Solo *BD61 Shaak Ti *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: BG-J38 Droid Factory 2011 Exclusive Amazon *212th Battalion Clone Trooper *Battle Droid *Black Squadron TIE Pilot *FA-4 *Sandtrooper *Sun Fac *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: TC-70 2012 *Luminara Unduli UPC 6 53569 77957 5 PN 7290120701 Inc FA-4's Right Arm *Padmé Amidala UPC 6 53569 77960 5 PN 7290121001 Inc TC-70's Torso *R2-D2 UPC 6 53569 77964 3 PN 7290121101 Inc TC-70's Left Arm *Clone Trooper Sergeant UPC 6 53569 77963 6 PN 7290120401 Inc TC-70's Left Leg *Sandtrooper UPC 6 53569 79914 6 PN 7290120301 Inc FA-4's Right Leg Greatest Hits *GH No. 1 Commander Gree *GH No. 2 Kashyyyk Trooper *GH No. 3 Battle-Damaged Darth Vader *GH No. 4 Imperial EVO Trooper Saga Legends 2008 *SL No. 1 R2-D2 *SL No. 2 Yoda & Kybuck *SL No. 3 Darth Vader *SL No. 4 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SL No. 5 Clone Trooper *SL No. 6 C-3PO *SL No. 7 General Grievous *SL No. 8 Mace Windu *SL No. 9 Plo Koon *SL No. 10 Super Battle Droid *SL No. 11 Destroyer Droid *SL No. 12 Clone Trooper Officer *SL No. 13 Darth Vader *SL No. 14 Darth Maul *SL No. 15 Jango Fett *SL No. 16 501st Legion Trooper *SL No. 17 Shock Trooper *SL No. 18 BARC Trooper *SL No. 19 ARC Trooper *SL No. 20 Battle Droids *SL No. 21 Sandtrooper *SL No. 22 Luke Skywalker *SL No. 23 ARC Trooper Commander *SL No. 24 Tri-Droid *SL No. 25 Snowtrooper *SL No. 26 Saesee Tiin *SL No. 27 [[Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith (92097)|Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith]] 2009 *SL01 R2-D2 *SL02 Darth Vader *SL03 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SL04 [[Clone Trooper Attack of the Clones (89033)|Clone Trooper Attack of the Clones]] *SL05 Super Battle Droid *SL06 Darth Vader *SL07 Darth Maul *SL08 501st Legion Trooper *SL09 Yoda *SL10 Sandtrooper *SL11 Saesee Tiin *SL12 [[Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith (92097)|Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith]] *SL13 Plo Koon *SL14 Shock Trooper *SL15 Chewbacca *SL16 Han Solo *SL17 Luke Skywalker *SL18 C-3PO *SL19 Obi-Wan Kenobi Exclusive San Diego ComicCon *Luke Skywalker *Stormtrooper Commander ---- = Multipacks = ---- Basic 2008 Exclusive *Crimson Empire Previews '' includes Alum Frost, Carnor Jax, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Kir Kanos and Lemmet Tauk figures'' *Joker Squad ComicCon '' includes Anson Trask, Hondo Karr, Jes Gistang, Lord Maleval, Sergeant Harkas and Vax Potorr figures'' 2009 Exclusive *Clone Trooper Squad K-Mart '' includes ARC Trooper Commander, Clone Trooper, Clone SCUBA Trooper and Obi-Wan Kenobi figures'' Battle Packs 2008 *Clone Attack on Coruscant includes (4) Clone Trooper and Clone Trooper Commander figures *Geonosis Assault includes (2) Clone Pilot figures *Hoth Recon Patrol includes K-3PO, R5-M2, Chewbacca, Han Solo and Imperial Probe Droid figures *Hoth Speeder Bike Patrol includes (2) Scout Trooper figures and (2) Speeder Bike vehicles *Jedi Training on Dagobah includes Spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Spirit of Darth Vader, R2-D2, and Yoda figures *Jedi vs. Darth Sidious includes Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, Darth Sidious, Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar figures *Scramble on Yavin includes R5-K6, Rebel Ground Crew and Red Leader figures and a Transport Vehicle *Shield Generator Assault includes R2-D2, Rebel Trooper, Han Solo and Imperial Officer figures *Training on the Falcon includes R2-D2, C-3PO, Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi figures 2009 *Battle for Endor includes Luke Skywalker, Warok and Colonel Dyer figures *Birth of Darth Vader includes 2-1B, Darth Vader and Galactic Chopper figures *Duel on Mustafar includes Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shock Trooper figures *Gelagrub Patrol includes Clone Trooper and Gelagrub figures *Kamino Conflict includes Boba Fett, Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi and R4-P17 figures *Resurgence of the Jedi includes C-3PO, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan Kenobi figures *Tatooine Desert Ambush includes Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn, Probe Droid and Anakin Skywalker figures and a Sith Speeder vehicle Ultimate Battle Packs 2008 Exclusive *Battle at the Sarlacc Pit Target includes Weequay Skiff Guard, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Boba Fett figures, a Sarlacc creature, and a Skiff vehicle *Disturbance at Lars Homestead Toys 'Я' Us includes Owen Lars, Stormtrooper, Beru Lars and Womp Rat figures *Jabba's Rancor with Luke Skywalker Target includes Rancor and Luke Skywalker figures Battlefront II 2008 Exclusive Toys 'Я' Us *Battlefront II: Clone Pack includes Heavy Trooper, Clone Engineer, Clone Sharpshooter, Galactic Marine, Jet Trooper and Clone Trooper figures *Battlefront II: Droid Pack includes Ammunition Droid, Battle Droid (Orange), Battle Droid Assassin, Super Battle Droid, Destroyer Droid, Magnaguard Droid and Battle Droid (Red) figures Comic Packs 2008 *# 1 Republic #69 includes Asajj Ventress, Morp Droid and Tol Skorr figures *# 2 Obsession # 3 includes Anakin Skywalker and Durge figures *# 3 Republic #57 includes Anakin Skywalker and Assassin Droid figures *# 4 Legacy # 2 includes Darth Talon and Cade Skywalker figures *# 5 Legacy # 6 includes Antares Draco and Ganner Krieg figures *# 6 Star Wars #68 includes Fenn Shysa and Dengar figures *# 7 Star Wars #69 includes Princess Leia and Tobbi Dala figures *# 8 Shadows of the Empire # 5 includes Leia Organa and Prince Xizor figures *# 9 Heir to the Empire # 1 includes Grand Admiral Thrawn and Talon Karrde figures *#10 Empire # 1 includes Darth Vader and Grand Moff Trachta figures *#11 Infinities - Return of the Jedi # 4 includes Darth Vader and Princess Leia figures *#12 Dark Empire II # 1 includes Emperor Palpatine Clone and Luke Skywalker figures *#13 Republic #82 includes Commander Faie and Quinlan Vos figures *#14 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #32 includes Wedge Antilles and Borssk Fey'lya figures *#15 Rebellion # 3 includes Luke Skywalker and Deena Shan figures *#16 Star Wars #11 includes Ki-Adi-Mundi and Sharad Hett figures Exclusive *#01 Empire #16 Wal*Mart includes Janek Sunber and Amanin figures *#02 Star Wars #94 Wal*Mart includes Machook, Keoulkeech and Kettch figures *#03 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #19 Wal*Mart includes Ibtisam and Nrin Vakil figures 2009 *# 1 Star Wars # 1 includes Darth Vader and Rebel Officer figures *# 2 Star Wars # 3 includes Chewbacca and Han Solo figures *# 3 Star Wars Tales #21 includes Yuuzhan Vong and Kyle Katarn figures *# 4 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #32 includes Borssk Fey'lya and Wedge Antilles figures *# 5 Rebellion # 3 includes Deena Shan and Luke Skywalker figures *# 6 Star Wars #11 includes Ki-Adi-Mundi and Sharad Hett figures *# 7 Star Wars #96 includes Lumiya and Luke Skywalker figures *# 8 Legacy #22 includes Darth Krayt and Sigel Dare figures *# 9 Republic #83 includes Clone Trooper and Clone Commander figures *#10 Routine Valor includes Clone Trooper and Clone Trooper Lieutenant figures *#11 Tales of the Jedi - Dark Lords of the Sith # 6 includes Ulic Qel-Droma and Exar Kun figures *#12 Republic #65 includes T'ra Saa and Tholme figures *#13 The Early Adventures # 1 includes Stormtrooper, Interrogation Droid and Blackhole Hologram figures Exclusive Entertainment Earth *#15 Knights of the Old Republic # 6 includes Jarael and Rohlan Dyre figures *#16 Legacy # 7 includes Darth Nihl and Deliah Blue figures *#17 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #29 includes Baron Soonitir Fel and Ysanne Isard figures *#18 Jango Fett - Open Seasons # 2 includes Jaster Mereel and Montross figures Other *Star Wars Tales # 4 Wal*Mart includes IG-97 and Rom Mohc figures *X-Wing Rogue Squadron #13 Shared includes Plourr Ilo and Dllr Nep figures *X-Wing Rogue Leader # 2 Wal*Mart includes Storm Commando and General Weir figures Commemorative Collection (Tin) 2008 Exclusive K-Mart *Set 1 of 3 Commemorative Tin Collection includes Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2, Shock Trooper and General Grievous figures *Set 2 of 3 Commemorative Tin Collection includes Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter, Stormtrooper and Death Star Trooper figures *Set 3 of 3 Commemorative Tin Collection includes Chewbacca, Yoda, Darth Vader and IG-88 figures Droid Factory 2008 Exclusive Wal*Mart *1 of 6 Plo Koon & R4-F5 *2 of 6 Darth Vader & K-3PX *3 of 6 Han Solo & R-3PO *4 of 6 Kit Fisto & R4-H5 *5 of 6 Watto & R2-T0 *6 of 6 Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: C-3PX 2009 Exclusive Wal*Mart *1 of 5 General Grievous & CB-3D *2 of 5 Anakin Skywalker & Cortosis Battle Droid *3 of 5 Boba Fett & BL-17 *4 of 5 Darth Maul & I-5YQ *5 of 5 Corran Horn & R2 "Whistler" *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: Dark Trooper, Phase III Evolutions 2008 *The Fett Legacy includes Mandalore, Jango Fett and Boba Fett figures *Imperial Pilot Legacy includes Clone Pilot (The Clone Wars), Clone Pilot (Revenge of the Sith) and Biggs Darklighter figures *The Jedi Legacy includes Qui-Gon Jinn, Bultar Swan and Luke Skywalker figures *The Padmé Amidala Legacy includes Padmé Amidala (Queen Amidala), Padmé Amidala (Senator of Naboo) and Padmé Amidala (Mother of Heroes) figures *Rebel Pilot Legacy includes Dorovio Bold, Wes Janson and Ten Numb figures *Rebel Pilot Legacy Series II includes Cesi Eirriss, Kesin Ommis and Keyan Farlander figures *The Sith Legacy includes Darth Bane, Darth Nihilus and Darth Maul figures 2009 Exclusive Wal*Mart *Clone Commandos includes Alpha, Fi Skirata and Storm Commando figures *Imperial Pilot Legacy Series II includes Clone Pilot (Republic Gunship), Clone Pilot (V-Wing Starfighter) and Imperial Pilot figures *Rebel Pilot Legacy Series III includes John Branon, Shira Brie and Jake Farrell figures The Force Unleashed 2008 Exclusive Toys 'Я' Us *Darth Vader with Incinerator Troopers includes Darth Vader and (2) Incinerator Trooper figures *Emperor Palpatine with Shadow Stormtroopers includes Emperor Palpatine and (2) Shadow Stormtrooper figures 2009 Exclusive Toys 'Я' Us *1 of 2 The Force Unleashed: Figure Pack includes Imperial EVO Trooper, Juno Eclipse, Galen Marek, Rahm Kota's Militia Elite and Shadow Stormtrooper figures *2 of 2 The Force Unleashed: Figure Pack includes Shadow Stormtrooper, PROXY, Galen Marek, Felucian Warrior and Imperial Jumptrooper figures Geonosis Arena Showdown 2009 Exclusive Target *1 of 6 Coleman Trebor vs. Jango Fett *2 of 6 Kit Fisto vs. Geonosis Warrior *3 of 6 Mace Windu vs. Battle Droid Commander *4 of 6 Joclad Danva vs. Battle Droid *5 of 6 Roth-Del Masona vs. Super Battle Droid *6 of 6 Yoda vs. Droideka R. McQuarrie Signature Series 2009 Exclusive Toys 'Я' Us *1 of 2 R. McQuarrie Signature Series includes Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Boba Fett, C-3PO and R2-D2 figures *2 of 2 R. McQuarrie Signature Series includes Rebel Trooper, Starkiller Hero, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Stormtrooper and Snowtrooper figures Saga Legends 2008 Exclusive K-Mart *Legends of the Saga includes Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi figures ---- = Vehicles = ---- Basic 2008 *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter *Imperial TIE Fighter *Millennium Falcon includes Han Solo and Chewbacca figures Exclusive Previews *Ecliptic Evader TIE Fighter includes Hobbie Klivian figure Toys 'Я' Us *Dagger Squadron B-Wing Fighter includes Lieutenant Pollard figure Wal*Mart *Green Leader's A-Wing Fighter includes Arvel Crynyd figure 2009 Exclusive Target *Imperial TIE Fighter includes TIE Fighter Pilot figure *Wedge Antilles' X-Wing Starfighter includes Wedge Antilles and R2-A3 figures Toys 'Я' Us *Speeder Bike with Scout Trooper includes Scout Trooper figure *TIE Interceptor includes TIE Interceptor Pilot figure Wal*Mart *AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) includes AT-ST Driver figure ---- = Creatures = ---- Basic 2009 *Dewback with Imperial Sandtrooper Wal*Mart includes Imperial Sandtrooper figure Mail-Away *Qui-Gon Jinn and Eopie Hasbro mail-away includes Qui-Gon Jinn figure ---- = Playsets = ---- Basic 2008 *Disturbance in the Force ComicCon exclusive '' includes Darth Vader figure'' Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎